


William Herondale, Fool Extraordinaire

by AuroraKant



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Poetry, Because of Will, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, it is cute, people go on dates, the word "dick" is said once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/pseuds/AuroraKant
Summary: Living together with Will is hard on the best days, but absolutely nerve-racking at the worst. Both Tessa and Jem know this but that does not mean that Will does not still surprise them with his foolishness.Modern AU





	William Herondale, Fool Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> I saw this fandom and how much it needs more content and thought to myself "Cross-post your only work from fanfiction.net here, so they can have it"... and so i did!  
> Have fun!

 

He did it again. It was not even that surprising, but it hurt nevertheless. How could a man as intelligent and compassionate as Will be so foolish at the exact same time? Well, that was a question Jem asked himself since the very first day. 

  
The foolishness was a part of Will that Jem loved – at least on most days – but today it had just hurt. Not even Tessa had been able to calm him down, which was surprising on its own. Maybe the reason for that was, that she herself was furious with one William Owen Herondale. 

  
Sometimes, Jem mused, he was still stunned by how well their little arrangement worked. Of course, it was not perfect. One tented to be jealous. They fought quite often, but all in all it was the best time of his life.

He had known Will since they were kids. Met and raised together in foster care they had grown to love each other. First, only as brothers, then when Tessa came and showed them what else was possible, as lovers. They had dealt with the problems of one another. With Tessas abusive brother, with Wills inability to love freely and with Jems illness. They helped each other when it was hard to breath. Be it because of physical or emotional pain.

Some days the thing that fascinated Jem the most, was how long they had stayed together. Over four years it has been since that fateful day. The day Jem finally cracked and told Tessa about his feelings If he remembers correctly he had cried. And then Will had come in, not seeing Tessa, and declared his undying love for Jem. The scene was so dramatic and only Tessas delightful laughter had shaken them from their stupor.

In retrospect, Jem realized, that it had been more than a tad awkward what Will and he had done that day but back then it felt like the most important thing ever. Tessa had explained of course: She knew that it was insensitive to laugh but the dramatic flair that when everywhere with Will and by extension Jem had caught her unguarded.

After all of them calmed down, though, and they had dried their tears, Tessa had explained about how much she loved them both. And how she always thought, that they also loved each other. And Jem realized how that was true. And Will realized it, too.

The rest, as they say, is history.

At least until now:

James knew Will did dumb things because he had no idea of how to deal with his emotions like a mature person, but that didn`t mean it hurt any less, when he took James pain medication just to get high when these pills were the only thing that allowed Jem to get up on some days.

They had a system, exactly because of that. Jems prescriptivist were in a cabinet only Tessa and he had the key to. For Will to have gotten inside the shelf…

He tried not to think too hard about it, while he was out with Tessa. They had decided to enjoy the evening and to do so they went to their favorite restaurant. Just the two of them.

The evening was even progressing nicely. Tessa was able to smile frequently and Jem himself laugh more often than not. They knew, of course, that they had to talk to Will about this earlier rather than later, but both of them did not expect what happened next:

Will burst through the doors of the local. Quite a few patrons screamed, surprised when they saw the disheveled young man. A young man who held a single rose in his hands. The rose was beautiful: Silvery with black tips on every petal.

It took Will only a few strides to reach their table.  He presented the rose with a dramatic bow. The smile he cracked made it only more obvious how absolutely breathtakingly stunning Will was. As so often Jem asked himself how it was possible for humans to be so beautiful. A glance across the table told him that Tessa thought along the same lines. But before either of them could say something, Will started to speak:

„I know that I behaved like a dick. There is no way to deny it. I should not have taken your medicine, James, and I should not have lied to you, Tess. I don`t even have a good explanation for either of those things. The only thing I am able to do, is to say sorry. To beg for your forgiveness. A forgiveness, I don`t deserve, but yet find myself hoping for “

By now the hole room was listening to Will. Jem felt the color rising in his cheeks and he knew instantly that Tessas cheeks were also flushed.

„Will, stop. It`s alright. Or no, it`s not, but we`re going to talk about it and then it will be alright. You know that, right? That `s how our relationship works, isn`t it? We fight, we talk, we make up…“

It was Tessa who had spoken. With each word, Will looked more relieved. His smile turned into a blinding grin and before Jem even had the opportunity to say something, Will exclaimed:

„By the angel! That`s good to know! But I `ve written something just in case… it`s a poem to show you how dedicated i am to our love! “

Tessa and Jem raised from their chairs in a vain attempt to stop Will, but it was too late. In a loud and clear voice he started reciting an awful poem, while the other occupants were quite amused by this unusual performance:

„When I think about you, James Carstair(s),

I think about how much i care,

about you and me and Tess

(I know quite a wild guess)

About days, nights and lunches,

sweet kisses and throwing punches;

about strolls in the park

and sex in the dark;

about love that means forever

and a goodbye that comes never“

Tesse tried to hide her face in her hands while Jem was unable to do anything at all. He was too stunned by the wonder that was William Owen Herondale. Beautiful to look at, dangerous to touch, hard to love, but worth it all the while. He wanted to tell Will exactly that, when his idiotic lover started to speak again. This time to the people in attendance:

„Just to clear any confusion: We `ve had had sex in the light too. And on the kitchen table. There was even a time when we did it in a church… the dark part was only for poetic reasons alone…“

It took Jem way too long to process what Will had just said. It was already too late when he and Tessa yelled mortified:

„WILLIAM!“

 


End file.
